ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Eklypse
Eklypse Luna is a 14 year-old boy who lives in Jump City. Eklypse draws his power from the moon although he can use his powers in the day, it is not used to it's full extent. He is the son of the moon demon Lunaron. His father is the brother of Trigon, Raven's father, which make Eklypse Raven's cousin. Eklypse's mother gave up her life to give birth to him. Eklypse has always blamed himself for this and it is why he is always kept to himself. Eklypse ran away at the age of 10 as his father, Lunaron, only wanted Eklypse to be more like himself. Eklypse knew there was more to himself than causing darkness to spread over countless worlds. He came to Jump City because that was where his mother was born and his cousin Raven was in trouble. He roamed the streets alone when Raven was safe because he thought the Titans wouldn't accept him. On Eklypse's 13th birthday he heard someone call out, "TITANS GO!" He ran to where the command came from and watched the Teen Titans fight the drones that had been terrorising Jump City for quite sometime. He joined in and helped, earning the title of an Honorary Titan. Later that night he was captured by Brother Blood. Brother Blood wanted Eklypse for his powers but he denied joining the Brotherhood. The Titans had realised this was happening and sent Raven and Cyborg to deal with it. They came to the scene only to realise that a monster had beat them there and when the beast saw them he ran off (It was really Eklypse in his true form). He keeps this a secret from everyone. Brother Blood's primary target is now Eklypse for this reason. Eklypse also seems to have crush on this girl called Shapeshift who has shape-shifting abilities. She was actually part of the Hive Academy and was raised by Brother Blood. Eklypse found this out the hard way and defeated her. Shapeshift's whereabouts is unknown. Personality and Appearance Eklypse can show any emotion he wants as his emotions do not affect his abilities, unlike his cousin Raven. Although he can show any emotion he is very mysterious and always wants to be alone when there is a lunar eclipse. He isn't very social either, he hardly ever gets caught up in the other Titans E members life. Eklypse's costume is a sort of cross between Batman and Raven's. It has the belt, shirt and pants similar to Batman's but he has a hood and cape like Raven. His suit is grey except for the hood, which is black, and the crescent moon symbol, which is white to symbolise the colour of his magic. When Eklypse is not wearing his hood you can see his pale white skin and black shaggy hair. Eklypse also has a moon necklace that he wears under his suit. It is shaped like a white crescent moon and he keeps on all the time because it is a reminder of his mother who gave it to him before he was born. Abilities Eklypse has telekinesis in the form of white energy beams (imagine Raven's powers but white), levitation, can turn solid and un-solid at will (he turns transparent white when this happens), the ability to read the minds of nocturnal animals, can see in the dark, can disappear into shadows and become a shadow himself. His abilities are used to its full extent at night but are a bit weaker during the day. He cannot use his powers at all during a solar eclipse and in a lunar eclipse he reverts to his true form (shown below) and his powers are incredibly tremendous. Team Eklypse is part of Titans Earth, an organisation of 5 teens fighting for truth and justice all around the world. Their base is of the other side of Jump City, home to the original Teen Titans. They are all honorary Titans through their own ways. Their leader Crossbow, is the most serious of the group. Eklypse is the youngest and the most mysterious members of Titans E. Surge is the smartest of the group as he was home schooled by his father Dr. Powers. He also seems to have a crush on Rush as they have many similarities. Rush is a bit of a prankster and she is always rushing ahead without thinking. Last of all Wildfire. Wildfire is Starfire's younger brother and is a fun loving member. He has a crush on Crossbow but because Crossbow is so serious, Wildfire has never managed to win her over. Members * Crossbow: Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the leader of Titans E. She always likes to be in charge and is very serious. Sometimes she can get a bit to determined sometimes leaving her vulnerable. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. * Eklypse (AKA: Eklypse Luna): Despite his age he is probably the most mature member of Titans E, even Crossbow isn't so serious sometimes. With his past of his mother dying and blaming it on himself he has always been quite the sad-sack. He escaped his father the evil moon demon, Lunaron, to go to his cousin Raven and live with her as a Teen Titan, instead he wound up being part of Titans Earth. Eklypse's closest friend is Surge as they were the first to males in the Titans Earth group. * Surge (AKA: John Powers): Surge is the smartest of Titans E. He has an excellent knowledge of technology and control over it too, along with electricity. He got his superpowers in a lab accident with his father's lunatic ex-assistant when he was kidnapped by him. His father encouraged him to become a hero because of his past. He became an honorary Titan by helping the Teen titans track down Overload and saved Cyborg's life. He also seems to have a crush on the speedster/prankster of Titans E, Rush. * Rush (AKA: Leela Adams): Rush is the uncle of Barry Allen (AKA: The Flash). She inherited his powers and was trained by him on how to use them. Her father Drake Adams is a single father because Rush's mother Henrietta Adams died of Cancer. Rush is a prankster and she likes to pull a lot of them on Eklypse which she calls 'Sunshine' (made up by Wildfire, see below). This is ironic for two reasons. Her best friend with-in Titans E is Crossbow, even though they are complete opposites. Rush is laid back and messy while Crossbow is serious and neat. She is very fast and rushes into situations without thinking * Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r): Wildfire is the fun-loving one of the group. He is the younger brother of Starfire and comes from the planet Tameran. Wildfire and Eklypse don't exactly see eye to eye as they are complete opposites but they still get along well. Wildfire is the Titans Earth official 'Nickname Giver' as he has given everyone in the group a nickname, much to everybody's annoyance. Eklypse has been given the most and hates the one: Sunshine. Wildfire has developed a crush on Crossbow but all his attempts to ask her out have failed due to the fact that she is either too busy or too serious...to take him seriously. Trivia * Eklypse was the first character I made and I planned to have him in a solo series but I decided to create some other characters instead and make a team out of them. * The original idea for his costume was just a hoodie and jeans because he wasn't part of any team. I got this idea when I got a black hoodie on the same day as a lunar eclipse. (Lame, right? :P) (A creation of Jono46)Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Magic users